For this purpose, the preforms of plastic are conveyed within a clean chamber and shaped to give containers of plastic during this conveying. Specifically, in this context the preforms of plastic are conveyed within blowing moulds and shaped in these blowing moulds by charging with a gaseous medium, and in particular with blowing air. WO 2010 020 529 A2 discloses such an aseptic blow moulding machine. This comprises, inter alia, a clean chamber in which the blow moulding stations or shaping stations are arranged. The subject matter of WO 200 020 529 A2 is herewith included completely in the subject matter of the present description by reference.
In order to establish a clean chamber atmosphere, inter alia sterilization of the internal chamber, i.e. of this clean chamber (which is also called an isolator), is necessary. In this context, this is conventionally carried out with the aid of gaseous H2O2 (hydrogen peroxide) or possibly also peracetic acid. However, in this context an undesirable condensing of the H2O2 on regions of the clean chamber may occur, in particular on isolator walls and installed components, such as, for example, the mould carriers.
The present invention is based on the object of providing a blow moulding machine which allows an improved sterilizing of the clean chamber.